


The Laughter Never Seems to Cease

by I_am_but_a_court_1



Category: Laughing Jack - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_but_a_court_1/pseuds/I_am_but_a_court_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio is a 13 year old girl who was brought to an insane asylum after the death of her brother Brian. Rio still remembers the day when she met someone who was unhuman and marked her as his next target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The past seems so clear to me now as I sit in the white walled room. I guess its the fact that I've been in the looney bin for the past 7 months pulling out my hair and being right on the edge of insanity. I started laughing as I remembered when I checked into this damned place. All the blood that surrounded me, and sinister smell of death, and worst of all the laughter that followed.

September 28, 2012  
"Rio, can you get in here its getting late!" I heard mother shout as I sat on the back porch where I laid looking at the stars. "Give me a minute." I sat up and stretched as I heard the pop of my back and footsteps behind me. "Sis come on I don't want to head upstairs alone." He tugged on my green sweatshirt, I looked back at him and smiled. I reached over and ruffled his shaggy brown hair. Brian was a kind lad. He shook his head and looked back up at me. He let go of my shirt as I stood up. He was about 8 years old, and I not being much older was 13. He was always sweet, but he had few friends. He was like me in that sense, not much of a people person. I reached down and took his hand, "Let's head inside, its time for bed." He smiled brightly as we walked inside.  
The house was dark, one or two lights were on. "I guess mom went to bed already." I looked at Brian who tightened his grip on my hand, "Don't worry its alright." I led him to his room, it was lighted by a small lamp by his bed. "Have a good night." I let go of his hand as he walked into his room and I turned around and went into mine. The light was dim having been on all day. I waloed over to my bed and fell forward laying across it falling asleep.  
I woke up and looked toward my clock that read 3:14 A.M. I rolled over and sat up rubbing my eyes. 'Mom must have left for work an hour ago.' I thought yawning. I stood up and headed for the stairs... but there was something wrong and erie about the house. The hallway was dark and the lamp in Brian's room flickered. I poked my head in, and he wasn't in bed, or in his room. I backed my head out, confused. 'Did he wake up with mom? Is he down stairs watching television.' In my confusion I headed down stairs. The further I went the more it felt like I was falling into an abyss. "Brian! You down here!" I yelled quietly. I stood at the end of the stairs waiting for a reply. Nothing. I felt along the wall and felt for the light switches. I couldn't find it so I followed along the wall. As I went along the wall, it felt like a hand... I quickly backed up to the wall across the room. "Wha... what was that?" I started trembling, I couldn't breathe through my nose anymore. The room reeked of blood. I slid down the wall hitting the light switch, turning on the lights. I couldn't move my hands to block my eyes from the sight. "Brian... is... is that you?" I shook my head. It couldn't have been. I closed my eyes tightly, but the ghastly image stayed in my head. The blood all over the ground and wall, Brian... I covered my mouth with one hand. I opened one eye, a man stood next to Brian as if showing a painting in an art gallery. "What do you think of my masterpiece!" He laughed maniacally. I stood up slowly and looked toward the fireplace grabbing mom's gun from a small basket. "Shut up..." I aimed the gun at the man, my grip shakey as I held it. I felt a dark grin across my face, "Guess I could kill you as revenge!" I pulled the trigger. The gun flew from my hand to the ground and the bullet strayed from it path hitting Brian's dead corpse. I dropped to my knees laughing, tears running down my face. The man put his hand to his mouth, "My, my, my, you are a feisty one. Well its my time to leave. You are also next on my list now. Goooood luuuuuuck~!" He laughed as he had disappeared from my sight.  
7 minutes past since he left. The sound of police sirens filled the house. The cops can running in. I sat motionless on the floor, not knowing what was going on in my head. The cops investigating looked at me, a wide grin on my face, with tears running down it hitting the floor. "Hey, you alright." A cop crouched down in front of me, and reached for my shoulder. I slapped the cop's hand and looked up at him, "I'm just fine officer." The cop stood and look to the others, "I wonder what happened here to make this kid go insane." I laughed silently and whispered to myself. "He's dead, my poor little brother is dead... and I'm next." I laughed louder, falling forward my face on the floor. The cop who checked on me earlier walked over, "Now what do we do with her. She is a prime suspect, but she went insane and we wouldn't be able to get information." I looked to him, "Gooooood luuuuuuck~!" I said using a similar tone to that man.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Time. March 28, 2014

I looked toward the door. "Yoo hoo!! Its about that time when you ask me about how im doing and about my sesitive mental state~! I've been counting every minute~!" I laughed kicking my feet up and down like a little kid while my arms were stuck in the strait jacket. The door opened, "Oh hey d’ere stranger." I bobbed my head side to side. The guard walked over and pulled me up by the strait jacket. "Hey, hey, hey, careful with the merchandise!" I shook out of his grip, smiled and said, "Just lead the way sir," he turned and walked out, I followed after. The hallways were dark, the sounds from the other rooms ranged from maniacal laughter to people yelling to themselves to sorrowful cries of pain. We walked along the hallways which had been growing louder as we walked. I laughed quietly, the guard looked to me, "Oooo very loud around here, what's the occasion." I looked at the guard with a grin. "Stevens come on tell me!" He looked at me with an angry face... 'scary' I thought to myself as we walked. He led me to where I've been getting counsel from a nurse, its the same thing everyday. She records the conversation that we have for no reason at all. Stevens closed the door to the dimly lit room. The nurse walked in a short while later with a cop. He seemed familiar to me... from where alluded me. I took a step closer and squinted at him, the nurse sat across the table and waited. "Miss, may you please sit down." I looked over, the nurses voice was calm and professional. "Oooookay~!" I skipped over to the seat across from her. "So what is it today doc?" I giggled to myself. She fixed the glasses that fell slightly below her eyes, her black hair carefully parted to the left. "I brought someone you might remember from the investigation of your home that night a while back and-" I cut her sentence short, "Oh! Oh! I know you! Your the one who went to check on me. Yes, yes, yes. I know him." I laughed as the cop looked over at me strangely. "Rio, this man has some questions for you." "Anything for an officer." The nurse stood up and allowed for the cop to sit. "Miss, do you recall the events of 7 months ago at your house at 3 - 4 A.M?" I nodded quickly, "Of course I do, like the back of my very hand. Poor lad had no chance against whoever did it, he feared death almost as much as the dark." I laughed like a young girl.  
The police officers eyebrow went up, confused with my behavior. “Well, anyway. Do you remember any key features to the culprit?” I shifted in the strait jacket, “Well… the guy was strange but not as strange as most the things i've been seeing as of late. He looked like a guy in highschool, he wore striped black and white socks, his long sleeve the same. He looked like a clown that was abused one too many times,” I smiled at them with my eyes closed. The man nodded, when i opened my eyes he had a look of confusion. He shook off the look, “Ma’am are you completely sure?” I nodded multiple times, “Yes, yes, yes, of course i am! I never lie about something as important as this!” I found myself pouting again, “Hand me a pencil or something I'll draw him for you." I moved my arms, loosening the strait jacket enough to get free of the binding. I waved my arms up and down, Stevens shook his head as if disappointed. He walked over to fix the jacket. "No, Stevens I want to draw the perp!!" The cop looked at Stevens, "It's alright lets see what she is talking about." I clapped my hands, "Rio will not disappoint you~!" They gave me a pencil and a piece of paper. I started drawing the guy and I didn't realize how creepy he could be in the dark. I squinted at the paper drawing all over the paper, every line I drew perfect. I put the pencil down, "Ta Da!" All three of them looked at the paper, "Uh... what are we looking at," said Stevens. The picture was lightly shadowed with the pencil. The black stripes darker and the picture itself a creepier look. "Are you sure this is right?" The officer looked up from the drawing at me. I nodded, "Of course, why would I lie. I could go to jail if I did that! Sure there is better living than the room I have, too bright." I began getting off topic, the cop snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Focus Rio." "Oops sorry about that." The cop scanned it over, "I have one more question. Did you see your brother acting weird before this happened?" I shrugged, it was an odd question and I didn't know how to reply.  
Still I sat after 3 minutes of silence. "Well... its hard to say. Brian was an awkward kid and was usually strange around us and at school. I guess he got a tad bit stranger when he "made" up a new friend." I went silent, though this moment was supposed to be serious, I couldn't help smiling while I spoke. The cop looked at me, "What do you mean when you say that?" "Say what?" "When you said that he "made" a new friend." "Oh..." I started, "well like I had said, he was an awkward kid. He was home one day and playing in his room with a friend he called Laughing Jack... I asked him to describe his new friend and he told me that he looked like a darkly colored clown. He was 8, so I was confused on why he made up a friend to have. Now that I think back to that day, he had described the guy on the picture." I scratched my head sorting out my thoughts that had been scattered throughout my mixed up head. "He had a freakish laugh, but disappeared after I shot at him." The cop looked to me, "Miss please explain what happened." I took a deep breath, "It started like any other day, and ended the same way. Until I woke up and found that horrid scene," My smile faded slowly, "I couldn't bare it... so that's when I think I went insane, when I saw that guy by the corpse. I walked over to the fireplace where mom kept her gun and shot at him. The bullet strayed from its path and hit my brother's corpse." The cop was thinking over what I had just told him, "I guess that would explain why there was a bullet wound on the body, but now what about the rest?" I shrugged, I never thought about that. There wasn't a knife around the room or anything. Was I really to know how. "Well have fun figuring it out," I clapped my hands, smiling again. "Thank you for your cooperation." "No problem, no problem!" My head swayed side to side, as Stevens walked over. "Rio time to go back to your room." "Do I have to..." Stevens nodded to me and I stood up, hands at my side. "Fine." He fixed the strait jacket and led me out. The nurse and cop were talking as I left. "She's insane, there is no way that the man who did it looked like this!" The cop shrugged, "I don't know, this isn't the first time something like this has happened." The nurse shook her head, then the door to the room shut behind me.  
I walked back into my room. The bright white blinding after being in the dimly lit hallway and conference room. I walked over to my bed and laid down looking at the ceiling. I sat thinking about after Brian's death. I missed his funeral because I was brought here soon after. I think mom went into a depression and is in a hospital for it. Its either that or she hasn't paid the bills and is in jail. There were so many answers to what could have happened. I laid still. My nose twitched as I heard a scream from down the hall. I quickly stood up and ran to the door. I heard the same laughter that I heard the day Brian died.


End file.
